Transformation
by Riley Sky
Summary: Allen's arrogance has cost him deeply. Thanks to a mysterious woman on the mountain, he's placed under a curse! The key to break it is to discover the light within himself and another, then connect them. His only hope is Rio, a farm girl and friend of a friend. And when Rio herself is in danger, Allen might be her only hope as well. Will the power of light and love prevail?


**Another one shot for my readers! Welcome both old and new!**

**Yeah, I'm a pokemon fanfic artist. And after my Rod & Rio one-shot, I intended to go back to pokemon right away. But during my exams and realizing I foolishly left all my writing notes at home, I check my Ipod to see a guest and a user by the name of '****Utsukushii utashi-chan****' requested another character. And in my extreme boredom, I accepted the challenge. Thus this one-shot was born. But don't expect any more Harvest Moon! Got it? This is a special occasion. **_**(and to my pokemon fanfic followers, the next chapters are almost done!)**_

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**EDIT (1/2/12): To those who read prior and favorited, you may read again to find some changes. I did a little editing here and there. Had been thinking of adding an extra bonus piece but let's see. Hope you enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Spring**

Ding Ding!

The familiar sound of the bell chimes attached to the front door. Allen turned his head to see an equally familiar face wandering through the doors.

"Well, well." He said. "What can I do for you, Rio?"

"Hey Allen." Rio greeted with a smile. "I need a trim."

"What? No hair dye? New style? You know, I've almost perfected the long perm." Allen offered. "…oh who am I kidding? I _know_ I've perfected it. Got it down to a science."

Rio giggled. "No thanks. Just a trim."

"Suit yourself." Allen shrugged. "Shall we begin?"

He led her over to the chair. Work began as usual. A snip or two here, a few trims in areas…maybe a little gel to smooth things over. But this was Allen's passion. Cutting and styling hair was important to him as Michelle's magic was to her or Neil's job in animal care. Or Rio's work as a farmer.

Allen never understood why Rio was so dedicated to that farm land. Sure it was her inheritance right and all but why bother? All that hard work would wear someone down easily. Digging spots in fields, planting seeds, watering the crops and collecting them. Not just one field but a TON of them. And not to mention shipping the products out. Plus Rio took on all sorts of side jobs like mining and that little detail of, oh I don't know, rebuilding an entire town. Allen thought the girl was crazy to take it all on.

"You're awfully quiet." Rio noted.

"Hm?" Allen snapped from this thoughts. "Sorry. Just concentrating. Your hair's softer than the last time I worked with it. Did you take my advice on the conditioner?"

"Yep!" Rio replied cheerfully. "It's helped out a lot!"

"I knew it would." Allen chuckled. "Turn your head a little?"

Rio did as asked with Allen continuing to chop off little hair pieces. Huh? Hmmm…a little shorter than he intended to cut but he'd make do. With a few careful adjustments, she'd never even notice something was amiss.

_"I'm just full of surprises."_ Allen thought with a smirk.

"Allen?"

Rio's face looked a little pink. Was it his imagination? Or possibly the air making her a bit warm?

"M-aybe after this, you'd um…we could go visit the lake at the top of the mountain?" Rio suggested shyly.

"Why would we go there?" Allen asked.

"Well…" Rio hesitated. "….n-no reason. It's a nice day and we could hang out."

"I have work, kiddo. Can't close up shop for that." Allen told her.

"After work?" Rio asked.

"Nah." Allen refused. "Not interested."

"…ok." Rio mumbled.

Weird. What's with this girl? Oh well. Allen never really did understand women. Even after living with his mother and sister all his life, he never knew what was inside their head. He just assumed it was typical girl stuff with the occasional daydream or two.

"There we are!" Allen finished up. "Did I do a good job or what?"

"You did great!" Rio grinned. "I love it!"

"Of course. You're talkin to the world's best hair stylist." Allen pompously said.

She hopped off the chair and left the fee on the counter. Allen grabbed the broom, about to sweep up the leftover hair left behind.

"Hey Allen?"

Allen glanced to the door, where Rio was. "Yes?"

"…nevermind. H-have a nice day."

Ding, ding!

Odd. That girl was being awfully peculiar. But that was none of his concern. If he felt like it, then maybe he'd get Rod to talk to her. They were good buddies. Again, though, Allen wasn't particularly worried. Girls would be girls.

Ding, ding!

On to the next customer.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The work day just flew on by. Charles came in for a mustache styling and for extra gel to get that hairdo to stay. His wife needed some hair care tips so Allen gave her the rundown of the basics. Then came the ever quiet Yuri. No new styles to try out today. Hey, tomorrow's another day. Allen treated himself to homemade Genovese pasta and a little leftover sherbert from Clement's. Then a little reading before going to bed early.

But hours later, in the dead of night…

Whooooosssshhhh!

Allen's eyes flickered open as a cold draft suddenly filled the room. Could've sworn the windows were closed.

"_Allen."_

What the…? The redhead sat up in bed, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table.

"Who's there?" Allen questioned as he pressed the glasses up his nose.

WHOOOSSSHHHH!

A strong wind swirled around the room. It stung at his skin and eyes. Allen threw up his arms, shielding his face from the powerful force. The wind kept getting stronger and stronger before…

FLASH!

Allen opened his eyes. He was no longer in bed or even inside his own house. Now he was outside. On the top of the mountain outside of town, in front of the Harvest Pond. The air was so cold, making Allen shiver uncontrollably. Stars covered the sky with the rare sight of a full moon in blue.

"_Hello, Allen."_

Allen turned away from the night sky sight to find someone was standing a few feet away. A pretty woman actually. No freckle, wrinkle or anything on her soft-looking pale skin. There was an outfit that, while it was nice, was centuries out of date. Her hair was the most fascinating to Allen (being a stylist and all). Never before had Allen seen such a vibrant shade of green or hair as long. It was in two buns at the top but then turned into braids that dangled a few centimeters above the ground. A white aura glowed around this woman.

"Did you bring me here?" Allen cautiously asked.

"_I did."_ The woman answered.

"Alright. My next questions would be why and who are you?" Allen questioned.

"_Who am I? Hmmm…"_ The woman took a moment to ponder this. _"Let's just say that I'm a friend to Echo Valley and that I know quite a bit about what goes on down there."_

"You know about me?" Allen was skeptical.

"_Of course. I know your birthday is Spring 16, your favorite food is Genovese pasta, you hate pot stickers and you're a hair stylist. But you're also passionate about your work which stems back to your childhood. Rod was your childhood friend, still being your best friend today. You have a mother and sister you keep in contact with and wish to see or visit sometime soon. And you're a dog lover, not a cat person."_ The woman told him.

"…alright then." Allen folded his arms impatiently. "Now why did you bring me here? And could you please take me back home?"

The woman's gentle look went to something judgmental and disapproving. _"I brought you here on the account of your personality; your attitude."_

"My attitude?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"_Your arrogance has clouded your vision. There's things you've overlooked and, if you're not careful, it'd cost you dearly. I'm here to show you the error of your ways and hopefully make you see the light."_ The woman explained.

"Sorry lady but I don't have an attitude problem. I'm perfectly fine the way I am." Allen argued. "Look, I'll just walk home if you won't…"

"_Stop."_

Allen was about to leave when…

BAM!

"Ow!" Allen groaned, rubbing his now sore face.

His hands felt the air in front of him. It felt like a glass barrier had been set over the mountain top. Was that woman doing this? But how?

The woman sighed. _"I'm sorry, Allen. This has to be done."_

She snapped her fingers. Allen was suddenly teleported; he hovered a few inches above the surface of the pond's water. It was then the water started glowing blue, as did the woman's aura. The shade looked exactly as the blue moon did.

"_Transformet…antique magicae…"_ The woman murmured, her arms dancing in fluid motions. _"Mutare…lux…humana ad anamalis…."_

Allen was soon filled with a sense of fear the water below turned into a whirlpool. Something shot out, creating a water cyclone around the redhead. Wind swirled around with such power that he worried he'd blow away.

"_Allen."_

The woman's voice echoed within the cyclone. As it did, Allen's body froze up. He couldn't even turn his head! But he did see that his body was glowing a sparkly blue and started to turn cold & numb.

"_You must discover the true light within you and one other. Until those lights are connected, you will be trapped under the Curse of the Blue Moon."_

Allen wanted to speak but something else made him cry out in pain. His eyes squeezed shut from the intensity of the dull ache and numerous tremors that rang through his numbed up body. The heart beat skyrocketed, making Allen dizzy and sick. Another feeling penetrated him; as though needles were slowly poking out of his skin. What was happening to him? The whole process took several minutes but it felt like forever!

Within a moment or two, the hurt was starting to subside. Slowly, Allen regained control over his body. But something still felt different. Completely weird and not normal at all. Blinking, Allen stared down at his hands.

Instead, he saw paws.

"What the….?"

Panic rose as Allen looked himself over. No hands or feet; paws. A tail grew from behind. Dark red & white fur all over his shortened body. And ears on top of a head with whiskers growing from his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Allen yelled furiously.

The winds started to die down. A dull pain circulated through Allen as the effects of the transformation hit him. His mind felt weary and heavy. Soon the winds stopped and the water cyclone was gone. No more glow. And Allen fell straight into the pool. As the surface grew farther and farther off, Allen felt his consciousness slip away as well…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Nnnnggg…"_

Allen groaned. His head hurt…actually, a lot of his body did. Mainly the head that got him. Rough sleep what with those nightmares. His eyes, despite feeling like chains, pried open.

"_Wha…? This isn't my place."_ Allen noticed.

It was the wide open sky with warm sunshine coming down. And this was a water spring set on top of a multi-level terraced field, with many fields of growing crops & fruit trees. Where or what was this place? And why was he here?

The water from the spring gleamed, catching Allen's eye. He walked over to get a drink but instead found an unusual reflection. One that wasn't his. The reflection staring back at Allen was that of a cat.

"_No way…"_ Allen's breath stopped.

He looked to see his hands and feet were, yes, paws. His body had shrunk, hunching over to all fours. No clothes. Just dark red fur with a white underside. Ears stuck out from the top of his head. Whiskers growing from the face. And a tail from the rear end.

"_WHAT THE HELL!"_ Allen cried out. _"How…? Why…? I…I'm a cat! I actually turned into a cat!"_

Wasn't a dream. That strange woman on top of the mountain actually did something that transformed Allen from a handsome hair stylist human to a…well…a cat. Allen, shocked and dazed, started backing away from the water spring.

"_This has to be a dream…only way to explain it…"_ Allen found himself hyperventilating.

Crumble…

Allen hadn't been paying attention. Soon his four paws tripped over the ledge and he soon started falling, tumbling down the long ledges. His cat body was getting beaten up pretty badly from the terrible fall (which seemed to last forever). By the time he reached the end, Allen was scraped up with horrible bruises underneath the fur. He was trying to get back up but stumbled with great difficulty.

"Oh my gosh!"

Footsteps. Someone bent down and picked Allen up.

"_Hey, what're you…!"_ Allen was about to object but saw the person.

It was Rio! Ah so this was her farmland! Made some sense after all. Allen saw she looked worried as her arms carried his small body. Never before had he gotten a closer look at her.

"You poor thing, are you alright?" Rio asked.

"_I'm __not__ fine! It's me! Allen! You've got to help get me back to normal or wake up from this crazy dream! Do something!"_ Allen responded.

"Come on, we'll Rod to look you over for any injuries. Hang in there." Rio said.

"_Did you not hear me? I SAID I'M A FREAKING CAT! GET ME BACK TO HUMAN FORM!"_ Allen snapped.

"Calm down! We'll get you to Rod's in no time!" Rio told him. "You're a loud one, aren't ya?"

Gah. That's right. Allen was a cat. And last he checked, people didn't understand cat language. And since Rio didn't recognize him, that meant Allen was stuck. Damn it. This wasn't good! He turned into a cat and was on his own for returning to normal.

Allen soon found they reached town and soon came to Rod's house. Rod was busy gathering some stuff up when he saw Rio walk in.

"Oh hey Rio!" Rod greeted. "I was just off to work!"

"Sorry but could you take a look at this cat for me?" Rio requested. "I think he might be hurt…"

Rod glanced at Allen.

"_ROD! Help me out here! It's Allen! Come on! Help a guy out!"_ Allen tried to tell him.

"Talkative isn't it he?" Rod chuckled. "Didn't even know you had a cat."

"I don't. I found him falling down the terrace fields on the farm." Rio told him.

Rod took Allen from Rio's arms and set him on the table. The pet expert gave him a checkup, inspecting for any damage. Weird having your own best friend be your doctor of sorts.

"Does he belong to anyone?" Rio asked.

"_I belong to no one."_ Allen muttered irritably.

"Whoever has a cat in town was sold by me. And I can tell you right now that I've never sold a cat with this kind of coloring before. Could be a mixed breed or foreign." Rod replied to Rio's question.

"Then he's wild?" Rio assumed.

"Can't be. He's adjusted to us too well. No wild cat is this used to humans." Rod responded.

"_Maybe cause I __was__ a human."_ Allan growled, annoyed_. "Not that you guys are listening."_

Rod finished up the inspection. "No broken bones and it doesn't look like there's organ damage. His front left paw is a bit bruised up. Thankfully not twisted or worse but still a concerning issue. He'll need a few days of medicine for it and to stay under surveillance till he's better. Are you planning on keeping him?"

"Well…" Rio thought it over. "…I guess I have been thinking of getting a pet recently. What with Track passed away…"

Track? Allen racked his brains trying to remember. Oh yeah. That white horse Rio used to have. Used to ride it across the mountain tops. Allen might've heard her say Track died but he wasn't paying attention. How long ago was that? A month? Two months?

"Any idea for a name?" Rod asked.

"_How about Allen?"_ Allen rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll call him Red." Rio answered.

"_Real original."_ Allen mumbled. _"Sigh. At least its not 'whiskers' or 'mittens'…."_

Rod told Rio about basic pet care, while giving her a few supplies. They talked for a little bit before Rod rushed off to the pet store stand (where Neil was impatiently waiting). Rio took Allen into her arms again and carried him back to the farmland.

"_Hmmm…"_ Allen glanced around the inside of the house. _"Not bad. Blue décor styled somewhat decently. I could really jazz this place up if I wanted to."_

"Shoot! I forgot to get the animal medicine from Neil!" Rio set Allen down on her bed. "Wait here. I'll be right back!"

Rio rushed out of the house. Allen laid down on the very soft bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"_Ok then. I am a cat. A cat who was once human and whose human friends don't recognize."_ Allen reviewed_. "Some strange woman made me this way. Now how did she say to undo this?" _

"_You must discover the true light within you and one other. Until those lights are connected, you will be trapped under the Curse of the Blue Moon."_

Discover the light within himself? What'd that mean? All Allen remembered was the painful transformation and that line that'd get him out of this. The woman might've said some stuff before but…tch…it was just a blur in his head. Arrogance? Aroma? Whatever. Allen would figure it out eventually.

"_So I've got to discover a light inside myself and one more person, then connect them somehow."_ Allen pondered. _"I guess being a cat leaves me enough time to 'discover myself'. Now who else do I involve…?"_

Slam!

Rio came back. She got out a medicine kit, running back to the bedside where Allen was.

"Alright Red, let's look at that paw." Rio said.

She was applying the medicine for Allen's injury. Her face was focused as she wrapped the bandage around the hurt paw.

"_Hmmm…well…I guess it might as well be you."_ Allen sighed. _"Not like I've got many choices here."_

"There. All better." Rio grinned. "You doing ok, Red?"

"_I suppose I've been worse."_ Allen muttered.

Rio patted his head. "Stay here and rest. I have some farm work to attend to."

With that, the girl was gone once more.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Allen took all day to think about the meaning 'discover the light' and 'connecting' them. Nothing. Nada. Not one idea came to mind. Plus spending all day indoors with nothing to do but think? BORING. Sure Allen had slow days at his salon but he could design new hair styles, read a fashion magazine or something! As a cat he had nothing to do! Nothing but think about how to get the curse off him while discovering he detested boredom.

Night came. He found that curling up like a cat was comfortable in this body. Might as well make the best of things if he had to be a feline. As he was about to nod off at the foot of the bed, the door to the bathroom opened. First, steam. Then a figure stepped out. Allen found himself staring at the silhouette of a very petite figure that captured his attention. Somehow, he was entranced by this female form. Those curves...and that shape...long, flowing hair...incredible. Took Allen a moment (and the steam to die down) to realize that it was Rio.

"_Wow…"_ Allen whispered.

With her hair down after a bath and in cute paw-print pajamas, Rio looked…different. Not like a hard working farm girl but like a _'girl'_ girl. Definitely came as a shocker to Allen.

"Hey buddy." Rio said. "I suppose you're sleeping up here tonight."

"_Yeah I'm not going anywhere."_ Allen scoffed.

Lights were turned off. Rio flipped over the covers, climbing into the sheets underneath. Allen stared in surprise. This was…awkward. He'd always been traditional so naturally he assumed he wouldn't share a bed with a girl was until after marriage. And now here he was. Sharing a bed with Rio. Who suddenly looked better looking than usual. Way too weird.

"Night, Red." Rio yawned.

"_Um…good night, I guess."_ Allen responded, shaken up.

The cat shifted his position a little to adjust to Rio sharing the same space. He finally managed to get comfy again near the end of the bed and was ready to fall asleep. His eyes looked over to Rio.. Her face was peaceful and relaxed as sleep easily overcame her. Using his cat hearing, Allen could pick up her faint breathing. The girl was kinda cute. Kind of. In a weird sort of way.

"_I guess if I have to be a cat, then this wouldn't be too bad."_ Allen thought, dozing off. _"But I will find a way to get back to normal..."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The night brought a peaceful sleep. Morning soon came. And as much as Allen didn't want to wake up, he forced himself awake as Rio got out of bed. She quickly removed the bandage, applied more medicine and then wrapped the injury back up. Either she or Neil's medicine worked some wonders. The paw hardly hurt anymore. Rio then quickly changed in the bathroom, coming back out wearing one of the usual farm girl outfits.

_"You know, you'd attract a lot more guys if you put more thought into your appearance."_ Allen said, jumping off the bed.

"What's up, Red? You coming with me?" Rio asked.

"_Better than boring myself to death in here."_ Allen replied.

The two went outside, where it was yet another sunny day. There were a couple of fields with trees and a few crops; looked like cotton and flax by the look of things. Must be growing more materials to help out Yuri. Allen observed the entire process of how farming worked. There was harvesting some fruit from the trees. Watering crops and fertilizing a select few (must be readying them for the festival). Harvesting ready crops, then replacing them with the seeds of a new crop. A long, hard, tedious process. But Rio was happy, looking pleased at the results of her hard work.

Next, they went over to the terrace fields where they first met up. Not as many trees or plants needed harvesting. Allen expected it to be hours before she'd ever get done watering. Ha. Not so. All Rio had to do was go up to the top and push a boulder from a particular spot. Ta-dah! Water gushed right out and sprinkled all the crops across the terrace. What a genius move! This was taking advantage of resources! Who knew Rio was smart?

Allen (after shaking off the water from his fur) followed Rio back to the main farmland where the animal barns were. In the first barn, not many animals seemed to notice him. But to avoid being trampled, he leapt onto a table with the animal care books. Rio took her time to talk to the animals, brush them clean and then either milk or sheer them. The cows, sheep and such were all very happy with her. They were animals who really cared about their owner. Rio gave them quality care which they returned with top quality wool and milk. Such dedication to the farm work. Allen was impressed with how Rio was doing. Within awhile, it was off to the chicken coop. Not many chickens there but wow did they look peeved at Allen…

"Now, now guys." Rio calmly said to the birds. "Red's not going to hurt you. Are you, Red?"

"_And why would I want to go after these scrawny things?"_ Allen sarcastically responded.

That earned him a hiss from the chickens. Who knew those weird things could hiss? Allen hovered by the door as Rio paid attention to the birds and gathered up the eggs. He hurried right out as soon right when Rio was finished. Now off to town, where the shipping box would be.

"Morning Emma!" Rio greeted as she came to the shipping container.

"Good morning Rio!" Emma cheerfully responded. "Oh? You got yourself a cat?"

"Yep. His name's Red." Rio told her.

"_No need for introductions. We've met plenty of times before."_ Allen sighed. _"Not that you'd recognize me now."_

The girls chatted as Rio organized things in the shipping container. Yuri came outside and was given some cotton & flax by Rio. She listened in on the conversation as Michelle and Tina soon dropped by. Allen had never really gotten to know the girls outside of the hair salon. Sure he went to Yuri for outfits and had some interesting chats with the energetic Michelle and preppy Tina. And then maybe a passing hello to Emma on occasion. But Allen never really paid attention to the girls in town. Always preferred Rod and Neil for company.

The conversations taking place were certainly interesting. Some too girly but others were actually interesting. And Rio had some very genius ideas and things to say. She was a fun person to converse with and listen to. Such energy and optimism. Allen never would've guessed this from the brief time they've spent together.

"_Huh. Maybe I'll have to talk to you more often when I'm human again."_ Allen said.

Everyone went their separate ways soon enough. Michelle to perform in the café, Yuri to run her shop, Emma for errands and Tina to work on the newspaper. Rio finished up the task within no time at all.

"Alright then. Off to the mines." Rio said.

"Rio!"

She was soon stopped by someone else. It was Rod. He ran up to Rio, nearly out of breath.

"What's up Rod?" Rio asked.

"Have you seen Allen recently?" Rod questioned.

"Um no. Not since the day before." Rio replied.

"Same here. I looked all over town and can't find him. He's not in the mountains either." Rod said.

"_That would be because I'm right here!" _Allen tried to tell him.

"You sure he didn't go out of town?" Rio asked.

"Allen never leaves town for more than a day. At least not without telling me first." Rod shook his head. "This isn't like him to up and disappear."

"I know….I'm going to the mines but I'll take a look around." Rio offered.

"Got it. Tell me the instant you find him, ok?" Rod said.

"Sure. And vise versa." Rio responded.

Rod rushed off. Rio did as she said by going to the mines (dark and creepy, not a place for a cat) and then searched the mountain for Allen. Naturally she'd have no luck. Especially when Allen was right beside her the whole time, trapped in a form she couldn't recognize. But Allen found it nice to see that Rio cared. He always thought of her as more Rod or Neil's friend than his own. But here Rio actually cared enough to go through the mountains to look for him.

The day came and went. Night came soon enough. Allen was napping on the bed when Rio stepped out of the bath room and came into bed. Still felt a little embarrassing to share a bed with a girl like this. Even more when Rio started to scratch his head but….

_"Aw man that feels good…"_ Allen purred, relaxing.

Rio was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. "…I hope Allen's alright."

"_You're really that concerned for me?"_ Allen blinked.

No response.

"_Well…"_ Allen stretched his limbs. _"I'm alright. Even better knowing that a friend looking out for me. Thanks Rio."_

Rio flipped the bedside lamp off and turned over, starting to go to sleep. Allen curled up, ready to succumb to sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Several days passed by.

Allen continued following Rio around and keeping her company as she went about the farm work. Rio talked to him, even if she didn't understand what the cat said in return. But Allen slowly found himself listening more and talking less. Rio had a side to her that didn't show around him before or even in the town. She was gentle and free-spirited, with ideas that were different than others. This girl was set apart from the others in a way. Allen had to admit there was more to Rio than he thought. He admired how she was confident and optimistic.

But the personality went into hiding when they left the farmland. With Allen 'missing' for awhile, Rod and Neil grew nervous. As well as others in town. Searches were conducted but they didn't know where Allen had vanished to. Allen muttered curses, hating that he was making everyone worried about his own wellbeing. He never thought people actually were concerned for him. Rio shortened her time in the mines to go search through the mountains for him. Allen was genuinely touched. She took a lot of time and effort to find him, even if results were nothing and hope was slowly lost.

As the sky grew orange, Rio collapsed on a log near the riverside, exhausted. Allen took a spot next to her.

"_Hey I remember this place…"_ He said.

They came here before. Allen, bored at the time, decided to go for a walk. But he didn't like being alone. Since Rod was busy, he decided he'd take Rio. They came to this spot on the river, where both confided in their family lives and passion for their work. He honestly didn't pay much mind to Rio's story. Sure the girl cared about her family but farm life didn't interest him in the slightest. But when Allen opened up about his own personal life, Rio paid attention to each detail. She seemed interested completely. Odd really. Looking back? Allen found himself feeling a little guilty that he hadn't been as courteous as she had been.

"Allen…" Rio sighed. "Where the heck are you?"

"_Closer than you think."_ Allen responded.

Rio then pulled something from her pockets. Her eyes grew dark as she stared at the item. Allen came closer to take a look at what it was. A ring. Not any ring…

"_A commitment ring?"_ Allen was truly surprised. _"Why do you have this?"_

"Hm? You want to know what this is?" Rio said as she noticed Allen.

_"I know what it is."_ Allen said, irritated she couldn't hear him. _"I want to know why you have it."_

"Well…" Rio hesitated, unsure what to say at first. "It's a commitment ring. And I was going to give it to Allen."

Allen froze. His eyes widened hearing those words.

"_What did you just say…?"_ Allen whispered in his stunned state.

"Stupid idea, really." Rio's breaths were shaky. "He barely knows I exist. We hung out a few times and we chat occasionally. But he only sees me as a customer and a friend of a friend. Nothing more."

Allen was completely silent. The news floored him. All he could really do was look between the ring and Rio.

"The last time I saw Allen…I-I thought I'd have the courage to show him this. But he didn't want to come to the mountain with me. I was going to tell him I liked him and I…I chickened out." Rio went on.

So that was why she wanted to go the mountaintop! It was a traditional proposal spot for couples! If he could, Allen would've face palmed. How could he be so stupid?

"I have to face facts. A guy like Allen will never feel the same way about me." Rio mumbled, clenching the ring in a fist.

The fist winded back a little. With a powerful arm trust, Rio threw the ring to the middle of the river. It splashed, sinking to the bottom. Allen felt a little hurt by this action. Even more so as Rio buried her head in her hands.

"_Wow…have I really been that big of a jerk to her?"_ Allen thought. _"How could I not see this?"_

"_Your arrogance has clouded your vision. There's things you've overlooked and, if you're not careful, it'd cost you dearly."_

The woman who did this…she said that before the transformation. Allen now found it true. He had been so preoccupied with himself that he didn't see properly. His arrogance really did cloud his sight, not letting him see that Rio liked him. Now? Rio was giving up, crushed.

Before, Allen wouldn't have cared. Another admirer? Of course that was natural for a guy like him. But now? He found himself concerned for Rio's feelings and wondering what his own were.

"_Hold on a sec. Do I __like__ Rio?"_ Allen asked himself.

He looked up at her. Memories came back. When he first came to town and was welcomed by Rio's warm attitude. Times he cut her hair in the salon, with little chats. Treating her to something sweet at the restaurant and talking at the river about their pasts. The last time he was human and they talked, finally seeing the little hints that Rio gave out. And the past several days spent as Rio's cat.

In such a short time, Allen discovered there was more to this girl than he thought there'd be. Rio was more than just a farmer. She was incredibly cute and as sweet as sugar. Her vibrant energy and passion for life was astounding. If optimism was a disease, Rio easily contaminated it to everyone she knew, including Allen. Outgoing, confident, strong, pretty…all the qualities Allen wanted in a dream girl and more was hidden inside Rio. And he didn't even see it until now.

"_Rio…I-I think I'm falling for you…"_ Allen quietly admitted.

She didn't hear him. Still was depressed. Poor girl. Allen hurt her so much. First by being an conceited idiot and then by disappearing. If only he was able to comfort her, to cheer her up again.

As the evening grew late, fireflies started to come out. Which gave Allen an idea. Maybe Allen himself couldn't be here for Rio…but Red the cat could. Sucking up whatever dignity he had left, Red went over to try and swipe at the fireflies. He playfully tried to catch one using his cat paws. After a moment, Rio looked up and watched Allen.

"_Ack!"_ Allen jumped a little too high and crashed, tumbling into the flowers.

Rio burst out laughing. Allen stared, listening to the melodious sound. Her eyes shined brilliantly, like sapphires.

"_You're so beautiful when you're smiling…"_ Allen sighed, awestruck.

"Thanks Red." Rio giggled. "You're such a great cat."

"_Not for long. The second I'm human, I'm giving you the best ring I can find and I'll tell you how I feel. I swear on my life."_ Allen promised.

"Come on." Rio got up. "Let's go home."

"_Of course, my sweet princess."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Any luck?"

"Nothing."

The next day, Rio met up with Rod and Neil at Clement's Café for lunch. Luckily, Clement was a cat-lover and was perfectly fine with Allen sticking around. Felicity was nervous but got used to it soon enough. She took her break to chat with the group.

"I've known Allen for years and he'd never pull this sort of stunt." Rod said. "I think something's seriously wrong."

"Same here." Neil agreed, sipping orange juice. "He wouldn't abandon the salon like that."

"What do you think happened?" Felicity asked. "Why would he disappear?"

"_Going out on a limb here but I think he was turned into a cat and you just don't recognize him."_ Allen muttered.

"I hope he's ok." Rio said.

"So do I." Rod sighed.

Clement came to deliver Rod's meal. "Let us hope ze wasn't kidnapped by that outlaw."

"Outlaw?" Rod blinked.

"You no hear? A, how you say, convict escaped from ze city prison the other day. He was last seen out in some of the towns near here." Clement told him.

Felicity gasped. "A convict!"

"How dangerous is this guy?" Neil asked.

"Eh I think he may have killed a man or two. Let me say his attitude to women is rough." Clement replied. "I think it is best if we lock up for a few nights. Till zis convict is caught."

"I hope it's soon. I'd hate to think anyone was in danger." Rio said.

"I can't sleep knowing a murderer is on the loose!" Felicity squeaked, panicked.

"Ah, he probably not here. Why would a murderer choose a small town for crime?" Clement reasoned. "I just say to be careful."

"Better to have an umbrella and not need it than to need it but not have one." Rio commented.

"_Bravo."_ Allen chuckled, liking the quote.

"Exactmundo!" Clement clapped.

"We'll make sure to be careful." Rod assured. "Felicity is in the hotel with others so there's safety in numbers. And Neil and I can hold our own."

"What about Rio?" Neil asked.

"I'll be fine." Rio replied. "I've got an excellent guard cat."

"_Darn right you do."_ Allen smirked.

She scratched his ears, which he relaxed to. Lunch time was spent talking about numerous things. Since the afternoon was terribly slow, the café closed early so everyone talk more. Lunch turned to dinner with more interesting conversations taking place. Allen only wished he could partake in this.

Wind outside howled as darkness descended on the town. A storm was starting to brew. Felicity left for the inn, with Neil as her escort home. Rod, Rio and Allen went on their way. Rain was already starting to come down as trees were waving in the now strong winds. Rod's house was soon reached.

"Hey Rio!" Rod called over the wind. "You sure you'll make it home alright?"

"I'll be fine!" Rio responded.

Allen ran alongside Rio as they faced down to the farm and into the house. Whew! Exhilarating! It was as if they were nearly blown away!

"_You ok, princess?"_ Allen asked.

Rio was smoothing down her hair, which had flown all over the place in that wind. If only those paws could hold scissors and a comb…Allen shook his head. Heck, Rio was amazing in whatever hair style she wore.

The girl went over to the bed and collapsed on the soft blankets. Allen leapt up, lying down beside Rio as she took out a book. A quiet night at home reading? Nice idea. Relaxing and cozy. Didn't matter what they were doing, as long as Allen was with Rio, he was happy. Allen could see their future like this. Sunshine days with laughter, fun and adventure with quiet nights reading and snuggling together. A sweet dream of his really. One that, hopefully, could come alive. Allenwas drifting into unconsciousness as he listened to the loud pitter-patter of rain.

"Oh no! The animals!"

Allen snapped awake as he heard Rio's worried voice. She got up from bed and grabbed a coat nearby.

"Red, stay here. I have to go check on the animals!" Rio told him.

"_And let you go alone in that storm?"_ Allen frowned. _"I don't think so!"_

The cat jumped off the bed, starting to run after Rio. Darn it! She closed the door behind her! And being short and with no thumbs, Allen couldn't open the it. He was stuck inside the house whether he liked it or not.

"_Be careful out there, Rio."_ Allen whispered, worried.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The sheep were nervous but soon calmed down. Cows seemed to be unaffected by this. Rio did her best to make the animals feel safe.

"Better check on the chickens." Rio thought.

She quickly dashed back out into the harsh storm. Luckily, the chicken coop wasn't far off. Just a dash over. Rio would comfort her usually skittish birds during storms. Nothing too unusual.

Rio opened the door to the coop. Saw what was inside. And screamed.

The chickens were dead. They were scattered around the inside of the coop in a bloody, feathery mess. Several bullets were lodged in each of them. Rio, her face ghost-white, stared at the horror. Her beloved chickens had been killed.

"So the farmer is a gal. And a cute one at that."

A low, gruff voice made Rio freeze up. From the shadows came a man. Five o-clock shadow, tattered trench coat and a black cap. A giant scar stretched across his creepy face. His hands dripped blood, which coated the gun he held.

"Y-y-you killed my chickens…" Rio's voice trembled.

"I did." The man stepped forward, aiming the gun at Rio's head. "And now I'm going to have a little fun."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Allen waited for what seemed like eternity. Rio shouldn't be gone this long. Sure animals got scared in storms but they wouldn't hold her up for awhile. Allen expected this to take a few minutes. And that storm was only getting worse.

Screams. A gun shot. Followed by pain-filled cries.

"H-HELP ME!"

"_RIO!"_ Allen panicked.

He climbed on a small table to look outside. The sight nearly gave him a heart attack! Rio was out there but caught in a head lock of some sort. She was trying to scream but a hand covered her mouth and a gun was pointed at her head. Her leg was bleeding profusely. The stranger who held her was starting to force her away from the farm. Had to be that escaped murderer!

"_Damn it! What do I do?"_ Allen's mind raced.

Rio was in danger and he had to help her! But how? How could he when he was trapped inside the house? Allen tried jumping, reaching for the knob. Shoot! It was too high! And even if he got up there, he'd still be unable to turn the knob!

_"Please! Someone! Rio's in terrible danger! I have to save her! Please! Please help!"_ Allen pleaded.

Whoooosssshhhh!

A cold draft, followed by a strong wind. Wait a sec. Allen knew this feeling….

Click!

The door swung wide open.

"_Thank you."_ Allen whispered.

He raced outside before the door shut on him again. The cat dashed across the puddles and grass, out of the farm. He was nearly blown away by these strong winds! Yikes! But no…no he couldn't give up! Not now! Allen managed to see a trail of blood just as it was washed away by the rain. He followed it through town and into the mountain, over by the river area.

Another scream. Rio's scream. Allen was running as he caught sight of Rio and the murderer by the bridge, over a dangerous cliff side that held a waterfall and flooded river. The murderer still had a gun pressed to Rio's head.

"Shut up!" The man growled. "There's no use in fighting."

"P-please…please don't…" Rio whimpered.

"We're gonna have some fun, little missy. And who knows?" The man gave an evil, toothy grin. "Maybe I'll let you live if the getting's good."

The stranger's meaty hand skimmed Rio's shoulder, starting to take off the shirt. Allen jumped in and slashed the hand with his claws. Yelping, the criminal yanked his bleeding hand away. The cat stood between him and Rio; back arched, fur sticking up and claws ready to shred.

"_Don't you dare touch her!"_ Allen hissed.

"Mangy little thing…" The murderer muttered, pointing the gun at him now.

Before the trigger was pulled, Allen took action. He leapt forth and attacked the man. Animal instincts brought out the worst in Allen, making him bite and scratch the assaulter all over his head and arms. Fury ran through his being with powerful emotions. A strange feeling that he had to protect the girl and keep her safe from any sort of harm. Allen didn't feel completely himself. But he didn't care. All that mattered was keeping Rio safe and bringing this brute down.

The criminal yelled, unable to combat against an outraged cat. He fired bullets all over the place as he tried getting Allen off of him. Many of them missed by a long shot. But then…

BAM!

It took a moment to sink in. But a dull, heavy pain suddenly rang through Allen's chest area. He found himself suddenly weaker and unable to fight any longer. Shock now flooded through him. The attacker threw Allen off his head, crashing the cat into a tree trunk. Allen slumped to the ground as blood poured from the wound.

"Red!" Rio cried out.

"That's gonna cost ya, lady." The assaulter aimed his gun to Allen's head. "Say goodbye to your kitty…"

Crumble, crumble…

"Huh?"

There was a loud rumbling coming from where the man was. He was standing on the edge of the cliff. But the rocks soon gave way to his weight. By the time this outlaw realized it, it was too late. He found himself falling and screaming to the river below, where he disappeared and the air grew silent with the sound of the storm once more.

Allen tried to get up but couldn't. His muscles twitched. Each labored breath was agonizing, like a knife cutting into his lungs. Such horrible pain. This was it. He was going to die. Slowly but surely, Allen's life was draining away into the pool of blood.

"Red!"

Footsteps. Then a figure collapsed by his side. Arms picked up and cradled him tenderly.

"_Rio…"_ Allen's voice was raspy, weak.

"You poor thing…" Rio's voice was soft, filled with worry.

Allen grinned. _"Rio, you're safe. T-thank heavens you're alright. Y-you're...so beautiful..."_

His breath caught as a rush of agony seized him. Tremors shook through the cat. The end was coming soon. Allen would die. But Rio would live. She was a little injured but she'd survive. That was enough. He was happy to see his girl safe. And there was no better way to go than in the arms of the girl his sweetheart.

"_I love you, princess…"_ Allen murmured.

Tears spilled from Rio's eyes to Allen's fur. Rio was sobbing as Allen felt himself growing far away. His body was completely numb, getting ice cold. Time to let go.

Then a warmness rushed through Allen's bloodstream. Was this death?...no. It didn't feel like it. And now, his cat body was bathed in a light blue, sparkling glow. Rio gasped as she saw the glow grow brighter and brighter, until Allen was made up of pure light itself. He had to close his eyes from the sheer intensity of the light. It felt as though his body was shifting, melting into another form. Areas stretched and were sculpted by the light. Unlike the last time this happened, it was a good feeling. A welcoming one that Allen accepted fully. There was a dull pain from the change but not as bad as last time.

Light died down. Warmness faded. Allen regained control of his body, which felt different yet familiar. He opened his eyes with a small groan. Sitting up, he stared at his paws.

Hands. They weren't paws. They were hands!

Allen took a look over himself. YES! He was human again! The curse was broken!

"A-Allen?"

Allen looked to see Rio staring in shock; her face was pale and eyes were wide, filled with confusion.

"Rio." Allen smiled, blushing slightly.

"Allen! W-…what happened? I mean you vanished and then my cat and you're…you're…." Rio stammered.

"Sssshhh." Allen shushed her. "Rio, I _was_ the cat. Me and Red? We're the same."

"But how?" Rio questioned, her voice a squeak.

"I was cursed into the body of a cat. The only way I could break the spell was to discover the light within me and one other, then connect them." Allen explained softly.

"Light?" Rio blinked. "What do you mean?"

Allen sighed. He took Rio's hands into his own and stared deep into her eyes.

"Rio, I love you." Allen confessed. "I was an idiot not to see it before. I was blind sighted by my own pride. But when I began to spend time with you, I realized what a beautiful, intelligent girl you are. And…and I fell in love with you. I saw the true light within you. That was what turned me back to normal."

Rio was silent. Her cheeks were a light pink as she listened to Allen's words.

"I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your feelings. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you all this when I was a cat." Allen apologized. "Let me make it up to you. I can be there for you and make you happy. I'll protect you from harm's way. Please forgive me, princess."

More silence. Then Rio bent forward and planted a kiss on his lips. When she drew back, there was a cute smile adorning her face.

"I love you too, Allen." Rio whispered.

Allen, filled with love, caressed the face of his sweetheart. He was about to go in for another kiss when Rio tensed up. Her leg was still injured from the struggle earlier. Romance would have to wait.

"Come, my princess." Allen carried Rio bridal-style. "You fixed my leg and now I'm going to help fix yours."

"My hero." Rio pecked his cheek.

Acting as the knight in shining armor, Allen took his love back into town and to the doctor's.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Autumn**

"Well then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Allen, smiling, leaned forward to kiss his beautiful, blushing bride. As their lips touched, fireworks flew off in the redhead's mind and heart. Cheers broke out. When they parted, Allen and Rio faced the crowd with joyful expressions. Every one of their friends and family came for this special occasion. Even Allen's mother and sister managed to make it. Rod, in the front row, was cheering the loudest. What a great friend. He managed to organize this entire wedding just for his two best friends. And under a short amount of time too. Neil was there to, locking arms with his new girlfriend, Felicity. Who knows? They may be next at the altar.

Bells rang. Allen took his new wife and strolled down the aisle as the townspeople kept cheering and applauding. Ceremony complete. Now the girls were rushing around Rio awhile adults started to chatter about. Allen watched the festivities unfurl before him. While happy, he was desperately wishing to be alone with his sweetheart.

Whoooossshhhh!

Cold wind blowing by, drafty air. Allen grinned knowingly. He turned his head to see the woman standing some ways away. Making sure he was unseen, Allen slipped away from the crowd and joined her in the vast trees of the forest.

_"My heartfelt congratulations to you both. You and Rio make such a cute couple."_ The woman congratulated.

"Why thank you…_Harvest Goddess_." Allen smirked.

The woman chuckled. _"You finally figugred out who I am."_

"Dunhill had several books on the town's legends. I pieced things together." Allen shrugged. "I mean, how many other beings around here have magic?"

_"You'd be surprised."_ Harvest said.

Allen sighed. "Speaking of magic, it was thanks to yours that brought me and Rio together. You knew it would, didn't you?"

_"You two are destined soul mates. And while Rio was starting to develop feelings, you were too absorbed to see anything."_ Harvest told him.

"That's what you meant when my vision was clouded. And that if I wasn't careful, it'd cost me dearly." Allen assumed. "If I hadn't gotten that spell put on me, I wouldn't be the man I am now. I'd miss out on the most wonderful woman to ever grace my life."

_"Drastic measures had to be taken. Sorry about that."_ Harvest apologized sheepishly.

"Hey it worked. True, I hated cats but you got me to open my eyes. I saw light inside of Rio. And when I was dying, I truly felt like we were connected." Allen said, staring in the direction his girl was. "By the way, did you plan for that murderer to come?"

_"Now that wasn't my doing."_ The Goddess shook her head. _"Completely coincidental But I knew you would be Rio's prince charming and save her from certain death. Maybe you needed a little help. Everything else? That was all you."_

Allen remembered that night all too well. As he helped the doctor with Rio's injury, the stylist knew that this was the girl he was meant to be with. Rio was his true love; the one he desperately wanted to be with.

"I love her so much..." Allen sighed, looking in the direction where his new wife was.

Harvest Goddess smiled. _"Well then, you better get back to your wedding."_

"Alright. Thank you. For everything" Allen nodded.

He went back through the trees as the goddess started to disappear. Soon enough, Allen was back at the wedding and into the mob of people. Not long before he was back at gorgeous Rio's side. The party would soon be over. He and Rio would be alone at last in the farm house. And soon enough, they'd start their married life.

Allen grinned, lost in thought as he watch his bride's face. "Turning into cat and nearly killed? All worth it. And I'd endure that pain all over again for my beloved princess."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**THE END! Happy ending!**

**And yes it's long. 25 pages on word doc, even longer on looseleaf paper! Whew! But I got it all out and the request is filled! Hope you liked this! **

**I don't intend on doing other fanfiction other than pokemon for awhile. I mean it this time! Speaking of which, check out my awesome pokemon fanfics please! Thank you!**


End file.
